Irreplaceable
by Ginny M. Weasley P
Summary: Song fic com a música Irreplaceable da Beyoncé. As vezes há males que vem para o bem! ;)


Hey Girls.

Aí vai uma pequena song fic...

Não é a primeira song fic que eu escrevo mas é a primeira que eu escrevo sobre o universo Twilight... Espero que gostem.

Respirei fundo e olhei ao meu redor.

Era isso.

Acabou.

Peguei a caixa de papelão que eu tinha acabado de fechar com as coisas "dele" que Alice me ajudou a separar e peguei a taça de vinho que Rosalie oferecia e virei de uma vez, fazendo com que Alice me olhasse preocupada.

- Woah! Calma aí Bells! Tem certeza que não quer que a gente fique aqui para te ajudar?

- Não. Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha.

Respirei fundo novamente para tomar coragem para o que estava prestes a fazer e falei para as duas irem para casa que eu ligaria assim que tudo acabasse. Não queria que "ele" as visse aqui e não achasse que elas tinham feito a minha cabeça sobre isto.

- Ok Bells. Sabe que nós te amamos né?– Disse Rosalie sorrindo e eu assenti.

Assim que as vi arrancando com o carro liguei para "ele" e pedi que viesse até a minha casa.

... - ... - ...

- Belly baby? – Ouvi ele me chamando assim que entrou em minha casa.

_Deus como eu odeio esse apelido!_

- Mike pegue as suas coisas e saia.

To the left

To the left

To the left to the left

Everything you own in the box to the left

In the closet, yes that's my stuff

Yes, if I bought it, then please don't touch (don't

Touch)

Ele me olhou assustado.

- Como assim Belly baby? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu estou dizendo que eu quero que você pegue as suas coisas que estão nessa caixa no meio da minha sala e saia da minha vida para sempre!

- Como assim? O que aconteceu? Vamos conversar e você vai ver que o que está dizendo é uma loucura.

Me afastei das mãos dele que tentavam me tocar e olhei para o rosto dele.

Mike Newton. Meu agora ex-namorado.

Como eu pude ficar com ele e me deixar enganar assim?

Ele era bonito até. Loiro, olhos azuis, e não tão magro assim. Nos conhecemos no colégio e ele me fez acreditar que não estava comigo pelo meu dinheiro. Ele foi o único que não se aproximou de mim apenas para perguntar sobre meus pais. Todos queriam falar comigo apenas pelo fato de eu ser Isabella Swan, a filha de Charlie e Reneé Swan, os bilionários donos da Swan Corporation. Mas pelo jeito eu me enganei. Ele era como todos eles. Pena que eu demorei 5 anos para perceber isso.

Respirei fundo e abri a porta da sala.

- Saia agora!

- Ok ok. Eu saio. Mas eu vou pegar o resto das minhas coisas.

- Não Mike. O resto das coisas que estão nessa casa fui eu quem comprou. Com o meu dinheiro. Pegue apenas o que te pertence que é esta caixa e saia.

Ele me olhou com ódio, pegou a caixa com raiva e saiu.

No meio do jardim ele começou a gritar para que todos ouvissem com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

- Então é isso Swan? Vai me jogar fora? O único cara no mundo que é capaz de te aguentar e de aguentar esse seu jeito estranho de ficar com a cara enfiada em um livro velho? Tem certeza? Você nunca vai achar alguém que te aguenta. Só eu conseguia isso. Você nunca vai encontrar alguém como eu.

And keep on talking that mess, thats fine

Could you walk and talk, at the same time?

And- its my name thats on that bag

So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me

How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout

How i'll never ever find a man like you

Olhei para ele e ri. Não me importei que todos os vizinhos tivessem saído de suas confortáveis mansões para ver o que estava acontecendo. Apenas ri e assim que consegui respirar olhei para ele e disse:

- A intenção é exatamente essa. Me livrar de você!

Ele me olhou com uma cara que poderia ser chamada de dó e ignorou o taxi que acabava de estacionar na frente do Porsche 911 GT3 preto que eu havia comprado para ele há 6 meses.

- E pensa que vai ficar como sozinha?

- E quem disse que eu vou ficar sozinha Mike?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

You got me twisted

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I'll have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'

You're irreplaceable

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Agora por favor. Pare de fazer escândalo em frente a minha casa e vá embora. Ligue para Jéssica. Ela deve estar preocupada com a sua falta de notícias.

Mike me olhou assustado. Ele realmente achava que poderia me enganar? Eu o vi com ela quando eu saí para almoçar com meu melhor amigo e paixão platônica Edward Cullen na semana passada. Ele havia me mandado uma mensagem dizendo que precisava falar sobre algo muito importante e me pediu para almoçar com ele, mas a comida ficou esquecida quando vi Mike e Jéssica. Mas é claro que não contaria isso a Mike. Ele odiava meu melhor amigo. Dizia que Edward estava interessado em mim. O que ele não sabia era que eu adoraria que isso fosse verdade.

So go ahead and get grown

Call up that chick, and see if shes home

Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know

What did you think

I was putting you out for?

Because you was untrue

Rolling around in the car that I bought you

Baby, drop them keys

Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard, telling me

How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout

How i'll never ever find a man like you

You got me twisted

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I'll have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'

You're irreplaceable

Vi Edward chegar com seu Volvo e vir em nossa direção tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Tentei não demonstrar reação alguma sobre sua presença, já que eu não conseguia respirar direito e muito menos falar quando ele me olhava com aqueles olhos verde que me lembravam duas esmeraldas ou quando passava as mãos por seus cabeços de cor cobre os deixando com um jeito pós-sexo, e continuei a mandar Mike embora.

- Vamos lá Mike. Não é como se você realmente sentisse muito. Para você deve ser um alívio se livrar de mim. Entre nessa merda de taxi e suma da minha vida!

So since I'm not your everything

How about I be nothing? Nothing at all to you

Baby I won't shed a tear for you

I won't lose a wink of sleep

Cause the truth of the matter is

Replacing you is so easy

Edward sorriu quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo e parou ao meu lado olhando para Mike e sorrindo.

Mike olhou para nós, jogou a chave o Porsche aos meus pés e se virou para guardar a caixa no porta malas do taxi.

Edward parou atrás de mim e apoiou o queixo em meu ombro direito.

Mike nos olhou uma última vez entrou no taxi e foi embora.

To the left to the left

To the left to the left

MM

To the left to the left

Everything you own in the box to left

To the left to the left

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking

You're irreplaceable

- Finalmente só minha!

Escutei Edward sussurrar e olhei para ele. Seus olhos verdes estavam com um brilho de felicidade que eu sempre vi quando ele me olhava e finalmente entendi.

Ele me amava.

Sorri para ele e me abaixei para pegar as chaves do carro que estava na grama. Peguei sua mão e sorrindo o puxei para a minha casa.

No final das contas substituir Mike seria a melhor coisa do mundo.

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I'll have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'

You must not know about me

You must not know about me

I could have another you in a minute

Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You can pack all your things- we're finished

Cause you made your bed now lay in it

I could have another you by tomorrow

Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'

You're irreplaceable


End file.
